Halloween and Horrors
by Samlie
Summary: However, what disappointed most people when she told them that Halloween was her favourite holiday was how she wasn't scared of anything. The people would stare at her, wide-eyed and ask, "You're not scared of anything?"


**Hello, it's me.**

 **I come in peace and bearing a new little one-shot! It's Halloween related!**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Halloween was such a festive time.

All supposedly _creepy_ decorations, the orange and black theme, the _candy_. Everything was absolutely _beautiful_.

Ally liked Halloween very much.

However, what disappointed most people when she told them that Halloween was her favourite holiday was how she wasn't scared of anything. The people would stare at her, wide-eyed and ask, _"You're not scared of anything?"_

And every time she would say, _"Well, I used to have stage fright, but I got over it."_

However, the people would reply, _"What about scary movies? Heights? Gore? Zombies?"_

By this point she would have laughed and left the conversation, disappointing whoever she was talking to. Sadly, it was true. She wasn't afraid of anything. She even tested that theory, sitting through a scary movie while Austin clutched the pillow he had been hugging since the beginning of the movie to his eyes every time something popped up on the screen.

She just didn't find anything scary.

Like how illogical scary movies were. Why did it _just_ happen to the main character? There's seven billion people in the world; choose someone else to haunt!

And heights? Lame. If you think you're going to fall to death, then you will. Don't think, don't die.

Zombies was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard. When Dez and Austin brought it up, she was surprised and asked if the zombies had jacked their brains.

She gave herself a mental high five for that one.

Ally was just finishing putting on her veil to her swamp bride costume. The little pieces of green _swamp_ was her favourite part of the costume. It just made the entire thing more unique.

And of course Austin was going as her swamp monster. He looked ridiculous in the big green _thing_ , but at least he served as a warm cuddly _thing_ if she was ever cold.

Ally touched up her swamp bride makeup, adding in the pieces of swamp on her face. Even though she liked how it looked on the dress, on her face it was just awful. It was itchy as _hell._

She was ready to go Trick or Treating! The brunette exited the washroom, turning the lights off.

"Boo!" Austin jumped out at her, looking ridiculous but at the same time oddly attractive in his big green costume.

"Nice try," she chided, patting his head. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to achieve that. Austin frowned at her, scratching his furry head with one covered hand.

"I'll get you one day," Austin promised. Ally just rolled her eyes and patted his chest. She winked at him.

He shrugged and handed Ally her bag that was going to be full by the end of the night.

Austin opened the door for her- like the gentleman he was. Ally waited until he caught up to her at the edge of her driveway. She wouldn't say he _lumbered_ towards her, but that was _exactly_ what his walk looked like.

"You're walking funny," she decided to say. Austin gave her an innocent smile.

"It's heavy," he admitted. Ally gave him a pity smile. He held his arm out for her, in which she looped hers around his. Austin stared at her. "You look nice."

Ally's stomach fluttered. "You're just saying that because the Swamp Bride is your favourite movie." Ally shook her head in fake disbelief. Austin shook his head quickly, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I mean it." Ally blushed. The hardness of his eyes almost made him look a little scary.

But not in a way she would be scared of.

"What are Trish and Dez going as?" Austin asked. Ally looked at him, daring him to guess. The blond shook his head unknowingly. They made their way to the four's meeting spot.

"Zaliens," Ally explained to him. "Three years in a row."

"Damn, aren't those costumes getting small?" Austin asked out loud. Austin and Ally had both separated, leaning on the trunk of the tree they were waiting under. Just then, Trish and Dez appeared in matching zombie-alien, alien-zombie costumes.

"Are you guys seriously wearing a _couple-y_ Halloween costume?" Trish asked, making a gagging motion. Ally crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah, says the one who matched with _Dez_ three years in a row with the _same_ costume!" Ally exclaimed. Trish turned away as Ally stuck her tongue out at her. Austin and Dez snickered from behind her.

"Come on, use that anger for the people who won't give you the big bars," Austin chuckled. He slid his arm around Ally's shoulders, hugging her close to his body. The four began walking up the driveways of some houses.

"I heard there was a myth about central Miami last Halloween," Dez said as they collected a fair amount of candy. It had only been about ten minutes into trick or treating and they had already seen a bunch of their other friends around.

Cassidy was dressed up as a devil, Dallas as fireman. Ally didn't understand why Piper would go as a carrot. Maybe it had something to do with her being vegan. Gavin was a knight in shining armour that really hurt her eyes to look at.

"Headless security guard?" Trish asked, looking unamused as she rang the doorbell to another house. Ally prepared her line for when the door flung open.

"Worse. Apparently, some kid dressed as a bridesmaid got chased into the everglades by what people say was a serial killer." Dez lowered his voice. Ally heard footsteps on the other side of the door as Trish rung the doorbell once again.

"Trick or treat!" The four said in unison as the door flung open. A woman in her forties was dressed as a mad scientist. She chuckled at the four, grabbing something out of sight of the four.

"Let me guess, Swamp Bride and Zaliens duo?" The four nodded their heads vigorously. The woman chuckled and dropped little wrapped truffles into their bags. "Happy Halloween!"

"You too!" The four cried altogether as if they rehearsed the lines.

"A serial killer?" Ally asked disbelievingly, bring the conversation back. "That sounds so fake. And on Halloween too? That just sounds like some cliché horror film."

Dez shook his head. "Apparently almost everyone knew this kid. She used to go to Marino High."

"What's her name?"

"Kimi."

"Why have I never heard of her before?"

"I said _used_ to go to Marino High."

"Where did she go?"

"No one knows!" Dez cried. Ally was beginning to grow bored of this little _myth_. "She was trick or treating around this area when witnesses say someone started chasing her. Straight into the everglades."

"They never found the body again," Dez told her. Austin and Trish looked pretty spooked by the fact that _they never found the body again_. Ally rolled her eyes. The fearsome foursome made their way up another driveway. This house was slightly decorated and had a steep staircase.

"Maybe there was no body to begin with," Ally sighed, closing the case.

They went about trick or treating for about an hour before they came to a pretty fucking awesome looking house. It was decorated with the most gruesome looking stuff Ally had ever seen.

Skeletons, bloody disembodied limbs scattered about. Creepy little critters hidden in the trees. They made eerie howling noises as the four walked by.

A fog machine hidden in its white work whisked about, hiding the spooky things hidden on the stone path. The house itself had gone all out, covered in cobwebs and toilet paper.

Damn, that's gonna be hard to clean up.

Suddenly, the front door busted open. The noise of a chainsaw filled the air as Dez jumped into Trish's arms. Ally held back a laugh as Dez hugged Trish's forehead, obscuring her vision. She cursed at him, clawing him off her face. Her blue-green Zaliens makeup was smudged.

Fear was so pointless.

The masked man held a bowl of candy in one hand and a chainsaw in the other. It was a dare. If you could get the candy that you were pretty darn brave. And that's exactly what Ally was.

She pushed Austin slightly shaking arm off her shoulder and approached the front door. She could hear her friend's teeth chattering behind her as she grabbed a lollipop from the bowl, the chainsaw inches away from her face.

"Trick or treat!" She said enthusiastically, popping the sucker into her candy bag. The chainsaw whirled close to her ear. It was taunting her; and it was pretty annoying.

She skipped back to her friend who were having trouble with one of the cobwebs that got caught in Dez's headpiece. She grinned at them, showing them the lollipop she had just gotten. "You're all just scared you're going to die."

Trish looked at her as if she had three heads. "And you're not? Come on, how do you know that's actually not a serial killer?"

Ally looked at Trish. "You seriously believe in that stupid myth? That _Dez_ told you?"

"And you're not?" Austin asked, looking pretty spooked. Austin stood close to her. His eyes darted around nervously, shifting directions every few seconds. He was paranoid. He was probably the one who let scary stories get to his head the most.

Poor thing.

Ally walked into his arms, melting into them, making him hold her. He nuzzled his green face into her hair; the veil. "No, and you shouldn't be either," she murmured into his chest.

"I think this is the scariest thing I've seen all night," Trish groaned. Ally turned around to find her covering her eyes with her Zalien hands. She stuck her tongue out at the Latina.

"Okay, our bags are half full. I say we head south so we can make a trip around the edge of the park too," Dez said smartly. When it came to candy, it was like Dez was a rocket scientist.

"South towards the everglades?" Austin's voice picked up a few octaves. He cleared his throat when everyone turned to look at him.

"The everglades aren't even that close to here," Ally sighed. She began to lead the group along the route Dez has mentally prepared in her brain. "And besides, the candy they're going to give there must be better than these tiny things."

There were no houses in this part of Miami, but the lights towards the southern part where so bright with oranges and spooky reds that they just had to walk past the desolate place.

Ally counted her candy as she walked. Ten wrapped truffles, seven boxes of little chocolate pieces, milk duds, some lollipops, rockets, gummies.

The conversation between the three behind her had long died away when she looked up. They had made it to the next part of houses. Ally grinned once she saw how much more festive the houses looked.

"See guys? These houses look much cooler than the rest. We'll probably score some full sized candy bars here," she told her friends. When no one responded she turned around to find no one standing behind her.

No one.

"Austin?" Ally asked. "Trish? Dez?" She called a little louder. "Where'd you guys go? Come on! We've come this far!" She frowned. They probably got tired and went home without even telling her.

Huh.

Ally took out her phone and texted them in the group chat. No one responded after a few minutes. Not even a _read_ indicating someone at least opened the message.

Ally sighed. Looks like she was going home. It was after all eleven at night. Even though the four had begged their parents for midnight.

They were going to be so disappointed.

Ally made her way back through the empty streets that she had trudged through, counting her candy only minutes earlier. She must admit, walking alone at night with no one else around was a little creepy.

Suddenly, her eye spotted something lying in the middle of the road. She walked to the little piece of what looked like grass. Ally frowned. There wasn't grass within miles of here. Maybe it was a leaf.

Ally picked up her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground as she crouched down to pick up the speck. She knew very well what it was when she touched it. It made her claw at her face all night.

It was a piece of fake swamp.

Austin.

Ally threw the piece of swamp into her bag. It must have got snagged on something for such a big piece to be shed from the costume. But there were no trees or anything for the costume to be snagged on.

Weird.

Ally continued back to her house. It wasn't so far as long as she walked a quick pace. She walked slowly before for her friends to keep up since she didn't hear footsteps earlier. Ally knew why now.

Ally made it back to the place where they were originally trick or treating. Some houses still had their Halloween decorations up and glowing, but the lights on the inside were shut. The houses glowed with black light, while their decorations glowed orange.

It was getting a little cold too, as Ally began to get goose bumps on her arms. For some reason, she felt the hair at the back on her neck stand up. The wind howled in her ear as she picked up her pace.

Ally stopped as she heard footsteps from behind her. She pivoted around slowly, preparing to see either of her best friends asking why she was walking so fast.

The footsteps stopped.

No one was behind her.

Ally continued to walk. She gasped as she saw one of the scales off of either Trish or Dez's Zalien costume lying in the middle of the road. It was attached to part of a piece of the shoulder of the costume. It was as if something ripped it right off.

Ally threw that in her bag too. Her friends were so silly, getting snagged when there were no tress around.

Some of the bushes nearby rustled.

Ally was getting tired. How did her friends get home so quickly? It took her about twenty minutes to get back to the neighbourhood even by speed-walking. She sighed. Ally reached the house with the awesome decorations to see the man without his mask cleaning up his front lawn.

The man raised his head as he heard her footsteps approach. Recognition danced in his eyes. "I remember you. You were the one who was brave enough to grab a lollipop earlier," the man mused. His face was smudged with fake blood, probably cleaning up those limbs.

"Thanks. I love the decorations!" Ally called back. The man smiled. Ally didn't know why it sent chills up her spine.

"Yeah, took me a while to find the fog machine," the man admitted. Ally laughed. She realized her friends must have passed by his house if they were to get home earlier.

"Sorry to distract you mister," Ally started. "But you remember the big green swamp monster and the two zombie-alien, alien-zombies?"

The man put his jack-o-lanterns down. "Yes, they were your friends, I believe."

"Yeah. Have you seen them? I mean since we left again."

Suddenly, the man squinted past her, as if he found something else more interesting to look at. He focused his attention on Ally again, giving her that creepy, missing-tooth smile that made her shiver.

"No I haven't," he replied. Something in his voice changed. Ally frowned, shrugging before she began to walk again.

"Happy Halloween!" The man called after her. Ally didn't respond. Her friends must have taken a different route home. That was probably it. A faster route that they didn't tell her about. She sighed. They really needed to work on which secrets they needed to tell each other.

"Ally!"

Instantly, Ally whipped around to the sound of her name. She saw nothing but the man entering his house hurriedly as if he had something to hide.

"Ally!"

Ally listened carefully this time. It was Trish's voice. The man reappeared outside of his house, picking the cobwebs from his tree, ripping them off with such brutal force she heard a few twigs snap.

"Ally!"

She heard it this time. It was coming from inside of the man's house.

Ally frowned. That didn't seem right. Slowly, she made her way around the fence of the man's house. He raised his head at her.

"Back so soon?" He asked. His smile was wicked. It made her palms sweat. The man looked evilly at her.

"Ally!"

"What was that?" Ally asked, trying to see around the tall man's shoulders. He blocked her view.

"I didn't hear anything," the man mused. Ally huffed at him.

"Ally!"

It sounded like Austin this time. The fear in his voice made her heart pick up. She tried to sidestep around the man strategically, but he blocked her way again. Ally was growing frustrated of this.

And a little scared.

"It sounded like my friends," she blurted out. The man grinned at her. He shoved his face close to hers. Ally recoiled at how he smelled like _blood_.

"You're delusional, honey."

Ally gasped as the man bared his teeth at her. It was blood alright.

Ally shrieked as the man advanced towards her. She prepared to sprint away from this fucking madman. However, the gate of his house suddenly slammed shut, sealing her in his front yard. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Why did she agree to wear a dress?

Ally saw the man advance towards her. He held a chainsaw in one hand. Ally looked around for an escape.

"Ally!"

Inside the house.

Ally sprinted, nearly tripping over her dress towards the front door of the man. She rushed into the man's dark house and slammed the front door shut. For some reason, it was as if the man was slow _on purpose_. As if he _wanted_ her to get inside his house.

That didn't sound too good.

Ally was in the pitch black of the man's house. She gulped slowly, not risking light from her phone.

"Ally," a voice whispered.

"Ally."

"Ally."

Ally swallowed slowly, her heart was beating so fast she was afraid Mr. Madman could hear her. Ally walked a few steps in front of her. And then a few more.

The lights flickered on and off suddenly. Ally jumped from the sudden blinding lights.

"Ally!" Trish shrieked. She was lying on the ground, in a heap of what looked like zombies eating at her.

The lights turned off.

Ally ran. But she didn't know where. Just away from this awful dream.

Ally gasped as they flicked back on. Suddenly, she was standing five hundred feet above a chasm that she didn't remember. Ally cried out, running in the opposite direction. She screamed when something grabbed her ankle.

Blood roared in her ear as she ran. She was surprised she hadn't ran into a wall yet. Ally realized she had spoken too soon when she ran smack into a wall.

The lights turned on.

It was a room. It looked oddly like a swamp. The everglades maybe. And there she saw it. A rag that looked awfully familiar. It was purplish and covered in swamp. It looked like her swamp bride costume.

The body wearing the costume didn't look like a body.

Suddenly, the lights flicked off again and something grabbed her around the waist.

Ally screamed.

She was going to die.

But she also had enough of this fucking madness. She whirled around with lightning speed and punched something. It crunched underneath her fingers.

"Ow!" Suddenly, all the lights turned on. Ally felt something warm run on her fingers. Ally blinked the brightness away from her eyes.

"You broke my nose!" Austin cried, his voice tight with pain. He had let go of her waist and was clutching his nose that was gushing blood all over a green floor. Ally glanced at her knuckles which were covered in his blood.

"You scared me!" She said defensively. Austin smiled suddenly, despite his now-crooked nose. He scooped her up into his arms again, holding her close.

"So you admit that you were scared?" Austin asked, his eyes shining bright, his nose shining bright _er_. Ally jumped from his arms.

"No! What— No! I mean— You _startled_ me," Ally explained.

"Boo!"

Ally jumped three feet into the air and back into Austin's arms. She buried her face into his big green chest. She squealed in fear.

Dez and Trish began to howl with laughter. Ally growled at them, patting Austin's chest to make him let her down. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't funny," she told them. She turned back to Austin whose face was back to showing that he was in pain. "You did all of this? How?" She demanded.

"Dez knows a special effects guy," Austin said. His voice was a little nasal-y due to the fact that he was holding his nose in his hands. Trish got him some tissues. "And since you said you couldn't be scared, I had to prove you wrong. I told you I'd get you someday," he grinned.

"First with the _cliché_ movie-like plot where someone would mess with your mind with a myth or a little spooky story. And then you would turn around and find your friends gone. Then while you looked for us, clues would be left indicating something was going wrong. Hence the piece of green swamp and Dez's Zalien scale." Austin motioned to Dez's shoulder where the scale was still perfectly intact. Must have been a replica.

"And then everything kind of fell into place after that. You said you weren't scared of zombies, we put Trish with the zombies over there. Heights was created with the green screen and gore was well—" Austin motioned to out the front door. Mr. Madman.

"You dick."

"You love me."

"Damn it," Ally muttered as Austin grinned. Mr. Madman, or Special Effects Guy came into the room then. He smiled as he saw Ally's defeated face. Apparently, he wasn't missing any teeth at all. His smile looked flawless.

"Happy Halloween."

"Not when your nose is broken," Austin groaned.

* * *

 **The ending was a little messy but ajdjsfnhsdmf. Anyway, I got part of this idea off of tumblr. Just the part where one person gets scared by another and breaks their nose. I saw the word _scared_ and was immediately drawn to the idea of a Halloween one-shot. So yeah.**

 **Oh, and the thing with the man holding the bowl and chainsaw. This actually happened to me one Halloween. The house was so festively decorated and there was a fog machine and cobwebs on the trees and a broken path with a "Watch your step!" sign. It was so cool!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
